More particularly, the invention relates to a lighting device comprising:                a light source;        a light source support, to which the light source is fastened;        a cover that extends longitudinally along a longitudinal axis between a first end and a second end, said cover defining an inside space, said light source support and said light source being arranged in the inside space, and each of the first and second ends having a respective opening, the light source support being adapted to be moved in part or in full out from the inside space through a said opening;        a closure member for closing at least one of the openings at the first and second ends, the closure member being movable between a closed position in which the closure member closes the opening, and an open position in which the closure member does not close the opening; and        a connector having a first connection member and a second connection member.        
Document FR 2 817 945 in the name of the Applicant describes an example of such a lighting device. Lighting devices of that known type are already fitted to buildings.
Nevertheless, that type of lighting device is sometimes situated in a zone that is difficult and/or dangerous to access. For example, lighting devices of that type may be suspended at a height of several meters, which makes access difficult, in particular for performing maintenance operations, such as changing the light source, for example.
In addition, that type of device, advantageously in a sealed version, may also be dedicated to lighting zones that are particular, either in terms of a particular atmosphere (temperatures that are low or high, high levels of dust or humidity, . . . ) or in terms of particular premises to be lighted (particular industrial processes, especially in the agrifood field, or zones having an explosive atmosphere, or secure zones). Under such particular conditions, any action that is taken on the lighting device must be quick and easy to perform, in order to minimize any impact on the temperature, working, or industrial process conditions.
Finally, that type of lighting device can be used in large quantities over huge zones with a high level of lighting (car parks, halls, office spaces, . . . ). In such a configuration, if actions taken on the device are lengthy and laborious, that can have expensive repercussions for the parties involved.
Thus, in order to reduce the length of time spent when taking action on a device of that type, the present invention seeks to improve the device while avoiding any increase in the weight and the price of the device.